Just a Gay Tyler
by Tyler.The.Crack.Whore
Summary: Ever wanna just see two guys getting it on? An american named Tyler moves to Japan and is forced to attend Ouran Academy. There is an instant attraction between him and Kaoru, and they both do not beat around the bush when it comes to showing that they've got a hard on for the other. There are laughs, emotions, and angst. But really, this is supposed to be a fun and comedic fic


Just a Gay Tyler

Chapter 1

Tyler's POV

"Fuck this shit." Tyler threw down the expensive, blue suit in favor of an oversized sweater. He quickly pulled on a pair of black, ripped jeans and Hello Kitty Vans, winking to himself in the mirror before slinging a skull backpack over his shoulder. He quickly ran down the luxurious staircase of his mansion and bolted into the kitchen, only passing through to grab a piece of toast. He was slightly out of breath by the time he slid into the towncar, which had been parked just out front.

"Are you ready for your first day of school, Master Tyler?" The driver asked politely from the driver's seat. Tyler only shrugged in response. He would have to deal with being around people, and being around people usually leads to socializing. The rest of the way to Ouran was silent, and he couldn't help but frown as they got closer to the Academy. After a twenty minute drive, the door of the back seat finally opened.

"Have a good day sir." The driver gave a slight nod, rolled up his window, and drove off.

"Fucking fucker." Tyler gripped the strap of his book-bag hard, knuckles turning white from the pressure. He could feel every fucking stare on him as he walked down the front pathway of the school and to the front office.

"Name, Sweetheart?" A woman in her early thirties smiled warmly at Tyler as he walked up to her desk.

"Tyler Case." He feebly replied, giving the woman a shy smile.

"Ah. I have your schedule right here!" She suddenly pulled out a thin, yellow sheet of paper. "Have a wonderful day."

He squirmed under her stare, feeling completely unnerved. Her optimism was more fake than his step mother's boobs. He left as fast as he could, wanting to get away from her. That was a weird ass lady, he sweat-dropped.

"Where the fuck am I?" Gripping his hair in frustration, he turned a corner into yet another dead end. Fuck!

"Do you need help?" He quickly whipped his head in the direction of the sudden voice. Standing a few feet away was a very attractive redhead.

"Uh…yeah, haha." Tyler rubbed the back of his neck, and gave a disarming grin. "Do you know where this class is?" He motioned to the first class on his schedule.

"Oh, I'm on my way to this class now!" The stranger exclaimed, gaining an excited glint in his eyes. "I'm Hitachiin Kaoru, by the way."

"Cool. I'm Case Tyler?" He gazed up awkwardly at the other attractive teen. He still wasn't used to saying his last name before his first.

"Shall we get going?" Kaoru grinned.

"Sure." The two boys quietly made their way down multiple hallways, before finally arriving at an elegant door. The bell rang not long before the two entered the classroom, and while Kaoru disappeared to his seat, Tyler stood awkwardly by the doorway.

"Ah. You must be the new student." The teacher smiled, again, the fake optimism of all of Ouran's staff is obviously present. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Tyler slowly stepped further into the room, and turned towards the front of the class. He was extremely uncomfortable from the new attention and decided to keep his description short. "I'm Case Tyler. I just moved here from America…um...please take care of me?" Tyler gave a blank stare to the teacher. "Can I sit down now?"

"O-of course. Please take a seat behind Mr. Fujioka Haruhi."

He could see a raised hand towards the back, and he hurriedly sat in the empty seat behind a girl with short, brown hair. A girl with black hair in the seat directly beside his, watched him curiously.

"Yo." Tyler saluted with two fingers as he glanced her way for about a second. She instantly began blushing and muttered a spaced out hello. She looked dazed, and Tyler only shrugged before turning his attention away to the twins sitting in front of him.

"You have a twin, Kaoru?" The twin on the right of Haruhi met Tyler's stare.

"Yeah. That's Hikaru." He motioned a thumb in the direction of the other twin, he was sitting to the left of Haruhi. Tyler smirked.

"It's nice to meet you Hikaru." He extended his hand to the twin on the right. The twin's eyes widened.

"Mr. Case. Please refrain from talking during the class period." The teacher gave a tight lipped smile. Tyler shrugged and retracted his hand.

When the bell rang to leave, the twins stood side by side directly in front of Tyler.

"How did you know?" they asked in unison, eyeing the shorter male critically.

"I guess I'm too observant for my own good?" he questioned, appearing lost in thought.

 **CRACK-WHORE-LINE-BREAK**

Having packed his own lunch, Tyler decided to enjoy his lunch in the classroom. He looked around and noticed that Haruhi, whom he learned shared several of his classes, had also brought her lunch and sat at her desk alone.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, bringing a chair over to Haruhi's desk.

"Go ahead." Haruhi smiled. "How do you like Ouran so far?

"It's interesting. I'm excited to explore the libraries." He smiled gently.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but the libraries are Ouran's social hotspots. Stupid, rich bastards." Haruhi grumbled. Tyler couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Finally! Someone I can relate to! This school is fucking full of rich snobs." He snorts. Haruhi began to laugh. He and Haruhi are definitely going to get along.

"So, are you in any clubs Haruhi?" Tyler questioned, getting ready to eat a red bean bun.

"Yeah, I'm a member of the host club." she said sullenly. "I'm a host."

"A host? Huh. It's weird that a host club would be at a high school. When is it open?" Tyler looked up in interest.

"It's open every day after school," she sighed.

"Do you mind if I go visit you?" he grinned, getting excited.

"I guess not, but you're going to be surrounded by posh kids," she warned.

"Eh… I'll be sure to stick with you." _I mean, how bad could it be?_

 **CRACK-WHORE-LINE-BREAK**

Fuck. My. Life. Hardcore. Apparently I went to music room #3 a bit early. I am currently surrounded by several hot guys that are way too touchy. The twins had their arms wrapped around me and some blond, tall dude was going on and on about "types."

"You're lucky you guys are really fucking hot." Tyler said in a whiny tone. "I hate when people touch me."

The twins didn't expect the compliment and they both began blushing, quickly releasing the short male.

"Ah, such an openly gay individual!" Tamaki rushed forward, getting in Tyler's face.

"Actually I'm here for Haruhi, but the other members of the club aren't bad." He leant in close, bumping his nose against Tamaki's in an intimate manner.

"Wahh!" Tamaki began blushing profusely and he jumped back in surprise. Tyler began laughing uncontrollably, as he bent down, holding his stomach. The twins began laughing with him and tears streamed down their faces. Tyler wiped at his eyes as he slowly straightened up.

"Anyways, I came here because I would like to request Haruhi."

"You will be charged daily for your visits." Kyoya said in a cool manner.

"Yeah. That's kind of the point of a host club." Tyler rolled his eyes, making his way to Haruhi. Guests began to pour in at this exact moment and, even though the hosts must keep up a cheery and charming façade, he could practically feel the annoyance radiating off of Kyoya.

"Oh look! Tyler's here!"

"Is he a new member of the host club?"

"Ah, he's so cool!" Tyler could hear multiple girls mention him in their nonsensical chatter.

"Sorry to disappoint ladies, but Mr. Case is actually here as a guest." Tamaki smoothly spit out, giving his best apologetic smile. The ladies in the room settled down and split up to their favorite hosts, but not before displaying disappointed pouts. Tyler settled down next to Haruhi.

"So Haruhi, come here often?" he waggled his brows. Haruhi snorted.

"You're such a dork," she grinned, feeling completely at ease with her newfound friend.

"I know, haha. You know you love that about me!" It felt as though the two had been friends for years rather than only half a day. They continued on with easy conversation and Tyler was the last to leave by the end of club hours.

"What are _you_ still doing here?" Tamaki pouted from his emo, mushroom corner.

"Because he's my ride?" Haruhi huffed in annoyance. "I don't understand why you don't like him, Senpai. He's really cool."

"C-cool?" Tamaki just barely choked out. "You don't even know him! He could be a creepy otaku, for all we know!"

"I can hear you, y'know?" Tyler stated dryly before slowly smirking. "Well, if I'm a creepy otaku then I'm sure you'll be glad to know that Haruhi and I are going food shopping together this weekend." He seemed almost smug about the information.

"Boss is only jealous…" Hikaru.

"Because of the close relationship blossoming…" Kaoru.

"Between Haruhi and the new kid." Unison.

"I mean, if it makes you feel any better, Tamaki, I'm really fucking gay." Tyler waved a dismissive hand in his face. Tamaki began blushing and mumbling gibberish under his breath. _I mean, lesbianest here._ "You ready to go, Haruhi?" He yawned as he stepped around Tamaki to wait by the large, expensive doors.

"I'll be ready as soon as we finish cleaning up a bit," she said in a calm voice. He sleepily nodded before he made his way towards a couch off to the side of the room, which just so happened to be the usual spot for the twins. He ended up dozing off and the twins had to work quietly around him.

 **CRACK-WHORE-LINE-BREAK**

Tyler ended up falling asleep as soon as Haruhi dragged him into the limo.

"Goodbye, Ty-kun." She smiled gently, closing the door quietly, and hurrying to her upstairs apartment. "Master Tyler. We're here." A blurred image of the family driver was what Tyler woke up to from his nap.

"Ok, thank you." He made his way through the mansion, and had somehow managed to find the way to his room. Tomorrow was Friday and for that he was thankful, he was totally worn out from his first day.

The blaring siren of his alarm clock shocked Tyler out of his dream, the beginning of his usual morning routine. He took a shower and blow-dried his pastel pink hair. He also threw on a band shirt, black skinny jeans, and his usual Hello Kitty Vans.

The ride to school was silent, per usual, and he passed the time by reading his favorite book, "Alice in Wonderland." The car came to a stop and he hurriedly stepped out as soon as the door opened. He and Haruhi had decided to meet up every morning, and true to her word, he found her waiting by the prestigious water fountain located directly in front of the school building.

"Hey Haruhi!" He said, a large smile adorning his face.

"Hey Ty-kun! Are you ready to start walking to class?"

"Sure." She led the way to their shared first period class, expertly traveling through the halls. They made it to class early, so they exchanged light banter until class began. The teacher droned on, and Tyler couldn't help but gaze up at Kaoru. His entire being was utterly adorable, and he decided that he would try to befriend the attractive redhead. He quickly looked away, however, realizing how much of a creeper he was being. _It doesn't hurt to look_ came a passing thought. He shook his head, refocusing on the teacher's lecture.

His classes flew by quickly and before he knew it, it was lunchtime.

"Would you like to hang out at my place, after we go shopping?" Haruhi asked. "My dad won't be home until later tonight, so we'll have some peace and quiet."

"Sure, it's not like I have any plans." He plucked a rice ball from Haruhi's bento. He forgot to pack his lunch and Haruhi, being his darling new best friend, had been kind enough to share her lunch with him. The fact that it was her leftover dinner from the previous night didn't bother him because the food still tasted delicious.

"I'm glad to have a friend who understands what it's like to be around all these damn rich people."

Tyler chuckled in response. "If were you, I would've went insane by this point."

 **CRACK-WHORE-LINE-BREAK**

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru separated himself from Hikaru on the way to first period, having been about to pee himself. As he leisurely wandered the halls, he noticed a cute, short male facing the end of the hallway. He had pastel pink hair and the cutest outfit, he also seemed to be extremely frustrated.

"Where the fuck am I?" He growled out pulling at his hair. Kaoru had no idea who the student was, but he decided he'd help him out.

"Do you need help?" He grinned. The young male sported a sheepish expression after having turned to face Kaoru.

"Uh…yeah, haha." His face expressed a shy grin, and he rubbed his neck awkwardly. Kaoru _almost_ had a nose bleed then and there, it was one of the cutest actions he had ever seen.

"Oh, I'm on my way to this class now!" Kaoru practically squealed, completely stoked about sharing a class with the new kid. "I'm Hitachiin Kaoru, by the way."

"Cool. I'm Case Tyler?" _Hm. Tyler is totally an American name._ Kaoru knew that he definitely wanted to get to know him now.

"Shall we get going?" Kaoru grinned, already thinking about how fun the remainder of the school year would be, now that he had a new buddy. He would never admit it to Hikaru, seeing as his crush was still holding strong, but he was beginning to grow bored with bothering Haruhi all the time.

"Sure." The two boys quietly made their way down multiple hallways, before finally arriving at an elegant door. The bell rang not long before the two entered the classroom, and Kaoru hurried to his seat, excited for Hikaru to see the new boy. Haruhi gave him a questioning look, wondering why the redhead was practically bouncing in his seat, but he offered no explanation. Having simply pointed to the front of the class, she turned her attention to the student Kaoru walked in with.

"Ah. You must be the new student." The teacher forcibly smiled. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Tyler slowly stepped further into the room, and turned towards the front of the class. He looked as though he had just eaten a sour grape. "I'm Case Tyler. I just moved here from America…um...please take care of me?" Tyler gave a blank stare to the teacher. "Can I sit down now?"

"O-of course. Please take a seat behind Mr. Fujioka Haruhi."

Haruhi raised her hand to let him know who and where she was and he wasted no time getting to his seat. Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru immediately noticed the awed and curious stares of most of their class' female population.

"You have a twin, Kaoru?" Hikaru held a poker face from Haruhi's right.

"Yeah. That's Hikaru." He motioned a thumb in Kaoru's general direction. He had to admit that the slow smirk that spread across Tyler's face was a bit alarming.

"It's nice to meet you Hikaru." He extended his hand to Hikaru. The twin's eyes widened. Kaoru felt completely frozen, not expecting Tyler to have realized the "game" they were playing.

"Mr. Case. Please refrain from talking during the class period." The teacher gave a tight lipped smile. Tyler shrugged and retracted his hand.

When the bell rang to leave, the twins stood side by side directly in front of Tyler.

"How did you know?" they asked in unison, eyeing the shorter male critically.

"I guess I'm too observant for my own good?" he questioned, appearing lost in thought. Kaoru was skeptical of the answer, but he didn't push it. After thinking it through over the course of a few periods, he eventually realized that having Tyler as a friend could turn out to be a cool experience.

He and Hikaru bought lunch and settled into their usual lunch spots, a table occupied with all of the members of the host club. He slowly ate, trying to think of good conversation starters for when he attempted to make small talk with Tyler. _I wonder if he'll find out about the host club._

 **CRACK-WHORE-LINE-BREAK**

This was definitely going to be a fun year. He and Hikaru had latched themselves onto Tyler, he had arrived just after the hosts showed up. He had to admit, bothering him was a nice excuse to hug the cute, pink haired boy.

"You're lucky you guys are really fucking hot." Tyler said in a whiny tone. "I hate when people touch me."

Well, shit! The twins blushed profusely. Kaoru was completely taken aback by how forward and open the statement was. Though, for some reason, it made him happy to know a fellow gay person.

"Ah, such an openly gay individual!" Tamaki rushed forward, getting in Tyler's face.

"Actually I'm here for Haruhi, but the other members of the club aren't bad." Kaoru couldn't help but feel almost jealous as Tyler affectionately bumped his nose with Tamaki.

"Wahh!" Tamaki began blushing profusely and he jumped back in surprise. Tyler began laughing uncontrollably, as he bent down, holding his stomach. The twins began laughing with him and tears streamed down their faces. Tyler wiped at his eyes as he slowly straightened up.

"Anyways, I came here because I would like to request Haruhi."

"You will be charged daily for your visits." Kyoya stated with his usual cold demeanor.

"Yeah. That's kind of the point of a host club." Tyler rolled his eyes, making his way to Haruhi. Kyoya's reaction was hilarious, as he attempted not to murder the short male. Their usual guests flooded in at the exact time as usual, talking excitedly and squealing about random things.

"Oh look! Tyler's here!"

"Is he a new member of the host club?"

He's so popular… Kaoru couldn't help but feel smug, knowing that Tyler was gay and wouldn't be interested in the ladies that were drawn to him as soon as he stepped foot into Ouran.

"Sorry to disappoint ladies, but Mr. Case is actually here as a guest." Tamaki smoothly spit out, giving his best apologetic smile. The ladies in the room settled down and split up to their favorite hosts, but not before displaying disappointed pouts. Kaoru watched as the pinkette settled down on a couch with Haruhi.

"So Haruhi, come here often?" he waggled his brows. Haruhi snorted.

"You're such a dork," she grinned, feeling completely at ease with her newfound friend.

"I know, haha. You know you love that about me!"

 **Baby Crack Whore Line Break**

"What are _you_ still doing here?" Tamaki pouted from his emo, mushroom corner.

"Because he's my ride?" Haruhi huffed in annoyance. "I don't understand why you don't like him, Senpai. He's really cool."

"C-cool?" Tamaki just barely choked out. "You don't even know him! He could be a creepy otaku, for all we know!" *Insert snort here* the redhead couldn't understand why Tamaki was so jealous. His feelings for Haruhi were known to most of the club members, but who knew the host king was so dense to other's sexual orientations?

"I can hear you, y'know?" Tyler stated dryly before slowly smirking. "Well, if I'm a creepy otaku then I'm sure you'll be glad to know that Haruhi and I are going food shopping together this weekend." He seemed almost smug about the information.

"Boss is only jealous…" Hikaru.

"Because of the close relationship blossoming…" Kaoru.

"Between Haruhi and the new kid." Unison.

"I mean, if it makes you feel any better, Tamaki, I'm really fucking gay." Tyler waved a dismissive hand in his face. Tamaki began blushing and mumbling gibberish under his breath."You ready to go, Haruhi?" He yawned as he stepped around Tamaki to wait by the large, expensive doors. Tamaki's reaction was priceless, and the ginger liked the attitude of the short male.

"I'll be ready as soon as we finish cleaning up a bit," she said in a calm voice. He sleepily nodded before he made his way towards a couch off to the side of the room, which just so happened to be the usual spot for the twins. He's so cute! Curled up on the couch, the ginger couldn't help but steal glances of the sleeping boy. The way his pink bangs fell into his face was freaking adorable, and his legs curled to his chest made him seem really innocent.

* * *

 **AN: Hi? Um Read and review xD Ok bye bye. Have a nice day, pickles!**


End file.
